Moon Goddess of War Betrayed: A Side Story!
by ocramed
Summary: Story takes place between "Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta" and "Moon Goddess of War, Too". A SM x GoW story ONLY. Heavy in the romantic area and whatnot...
1. Chapter 1

The Moon Goddess of War Betrayed: A Side Story – By Ocramed

Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story", but before "Moon Goddess of War, Too?" C&C are welcomed.

Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…

Author's Note: Due to how Usagi became the Olympian goddess of war, this two-part story is tangentially inspired by the game "God of War: Betrayal" (a hand-held game version of the GoW series). However, the end result of this story will dovetail into the events depicted in "Goddess of War, Too". Enjoy…

Part 1

Ami continues to read the story of the legend of the Moon Princess, as she is sent to deal with the aftermath of Persephone's actions, even as events would unfold that cause her fellow gods to betray her…

_With the fall of the queen of the Underworld, a great upheaval occurred, allowing the worst offenders of Tarturus to escape into the world of Humankind, causing much suffering in the process. The Moon Princess, having proven to be capable in the past, is dispatch to contain this plague, although she would not be alone in this task._

"SKREEEK!" called the Hydra, as it circled the goddess of war.

"Aw, come on!" Shin Sailor Moon replied, as she twirled her Silver Scepter. "We've been going at this ALL day, and you have yet to take me down…"

Pause.

"Let's just end this by you going back down to the Underworld, and forget about all this-"

Suddenly, the Hydra spews a toxin into the Moon Princess' face.

SPLAT!

"Ugh!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she immediately feels the effects of the toxins on her muscles. She looks up to see her foe licking its lips in anticipation of a good meal…

At least, that was its intent, when, suddenly, Deimos, brother of Kratos, shows up.

"You will NOT harm the patron of Sparta!" Deimos yelled, as leaps to attack the escaped creature. "So says Deimos of Sparta!"

As Deimos and the Hydra sparred, Usagi could see her 'Mamoru' within the Spartan warrior.

"Mamoru," Shin Sailor Moon said quietly, as the fight between raged on…

After the Hydra was defeated, and banished back to the Underworld, Deimos turns towards the goddess.

"Are you well, my goddess?" Deimos asked, as he helps Shin Sailor Moon to her feet.

"I am, thank you," Shin Sailor Moon replied.

"You should be aware that not all monsters can be defeated by mere words," Deimos said.

"I'll remember that, but…how did you know that I was here?"

"I didn't, actually," Deimos said. "I was returning to Sparta from Athens, when I saw your fight with the Hydra."

"Oh, well, I guess we should thank the gods for your timely intervention," Shin Sailor Moon said. "Well, I'll leave you to your travels."

"Very well, but do stop by Kratos' home," Deimos said. "He does miss you."

"I feel the same way, with me missing him and the family," Shin Sailor Moon replied. "Well, I best be off…"

And, with that, Shin Sailor Moon disappears in a shower of light.

Deimos looks on, as he sighs, as he returns to his camp. For some reason, he seemed to be drawn to this goddess…

"I really should find a mortal woman to settle down with," Deimos said, as he continues on his way…

Meanwhile, at the Temple of Ares on Crete…

"Had it not been for Deimos, the Moon Princess would have been slain," said Ares, as he consulted with his father Zeus, his uncle Hades and his cousin Triton. "Uncle's plan has FAILED!"

"The plan was sound, nephew," Hades said. "I purposely released all the slain monsters that were put there by those who call themselves 'heroes', for the express purpose of tiring the Moon Princess into making a mistake."

"Deimos had interfered," Triton said. He was angry over the fact that his father Poseidon had been killed because of the Moon Princess…

"I say, we use Deimos as the instrument of Usagi's fall," Triton continued. "Only then can what had happened to my father be avenged."

"Not until I regain my godhood again," Ares said.

"It was a mistake that Bunny was made into a goddess," Zeus said. "I had thought to use her for my ends, but her ways of thinking is interfering in the natural order of things."

"I do suppose Usagi gaining more worshippers than you has changed your mind in this regard, brother," Hades said.

"Usagi is TOO close to humanity, and is NOT acting like a proper goddess. And it is this that makes her unsuitable for her position."

"Now what?" Triton asked.

"We initiate the next phase of our plan," Ares said, as he looked into the crystal orb, which was featuring Deimos. "And it will be the object of Usagi's affection that will bring about her doom!"

Meanwhile, back on Mt. Olympus…

Usagi sighed, as she lies on a nearby cloud. She was looking at Deimos with a mixture of sadness and love.

"Sister, are you well?" asked Athena, as she sat next to her fellow goddess.

"Yes…no…I don't know," Usagi said, as she sits up. "I think I am in love, sister."

"Ah," Athena said with a smile, as she sees Deimos, who was hanging out with his brother Kratos and his family. "You are smitten by a mortal."

"You KNOW it is Deimos, Athena," Usagi said. "And, I think I am in love with him."

"What about this 'Mamo-chan' person you go on about?"

"That's the thing," Usagi said. "I think Deimos is a previous incarnation of Mamoru."

"That is a possibility," Athena said. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to consult with the Fates to be sure, but they see NO ONE," Usagi said, as she takes one last look at Deimos before walking away, followed by Athena. "Athena, if I am to fall in love with a mortal, I need to be sure that I am doing the right thing."

"Sister, you should follow your heart," Athena said.

"But what if Lord Zeus forbids fraternization?"

"Has he made this proclamation?"

"Um, no…"

"Then, it is your right as a goddess to find love," Athena said, as she places a hand on Usagi's right shoulder. "And until such a time Zeus forbids you from seeing Deimos, do so. After all, eternity is a long time."

"Thank you, sister," Usagi said, as she hugs Athena. "I really appreciate this."

And, with that, Usagi disappears in a shower of light…

"Be careful, sister," Athena said quietly. "There are forces out there who would seek to make your happiness short-lived."

It was Deimos' day off, as he went through the markets of Sparta to get some food…

"Hello, Deimos," said a familiar voice.

Deimos turned to see Usagi, who was dressed in a cloak as a means of hiding her features.

"Goddess?" Deimos said in surprise.

"Shhh, not so loud," Usagi said, as she continues to pick food from a nearby stand. "So, how have you been?"

"Well, I suppose I've been doing well," Deimos said, as he walks with Usagi down the row of stalls. "And you?"

"I'm…okay," Usagi said.

"So, what brings you down to Earth? More monsters to fight?"

"If you recall, you did suggest that I come and visit Kratos," Usagi said. "And, I figured that if I'm going to stop by, why not cook a meal for the family?"

"You can cook?"

"Sure. I mean, I learned how over the years traveling with Kratos, so I figured that I can do so now…"

Pause.

"Well, that's about it," Usagi said, as she hands over the proper amount of coinage to the proprietor. "You're ready?"

"Sure, I'm done."

"Good, you can carry my bags," Usagi said, as she hands Deimos her grocery basket. Deimos wanted to protest but felt that it was unbefitting of a Spartan to whine about having to carry a woman's bags, especially since the "woman" was the patron goddess of Sparta…

"Humph," Deimos said with a smile, as he follows the quirky war goddess of Olympus back to Kratos' home…

"…And Bunny actually thought Tisiphone was some guy she knew back in her youth," Kratos said, as he chuckled at the memory, while he ate his meal with his family. "It was amusing."

"Oh, stop it!" Bunny replied with feigned indignantly. "At least I didn't get tricked by Alecto into thinking that she was your wife!"

"Father?" Calliope said.

"You actually thought that?" Lysandra asked.

"Um, no, I did not," Kratos said nervously, knowing how terrible the temper of a Spartan woman was. "Why would I ever think such a thing?"

"Well, husband, I will make sure that you know that I am your wife, regardless of what a would-be temptress might do."

"Yes, my beloved," Kratos said tenderly, as he hold his wife's hand. "After all, you are my one and only."

"You know, seeing this side of Kratos is really, really…CREEPY," Usagi said.

"You are not the only one, Bunny," Deimos said. He then got up, and extended his hand towards Usagi.

"Care for a walk?" Deimos asked.

"I would love that," Usagi said. She then turned towards Kratos and his family.

"Well, I'll be off," Usagi said.

"Thank you, goddess, for this visit," Lysandra said with a bow, as did Calliope.

"No, don't bow to me," Usagi said. "I have not earned that right yet."

"Or at all," Kratos said.

"Humph! I know when I'm not wanted…"

"I will be back, brother," Deimos said.

"Hopefully, not too soon," Kratos said with a mischievous grin.

"I heard that!" Usagi called out from outside the house.

As Usagi and Deimos walk along the path of the Kratos home, the moonlight had brightened the area, allowing both to see without the need for torches.

"I really appreciate your presence, my goddess," Deimos said.

"Please, I am just a person in this time and place," Usagi said. "I don't want to be treated differently from anyone else, if I am with you and Kratos…"

Pause.

"But, especially when I am with you, Deimos," Usagi said with loving eyes. This allowed Deimos to take the initiative, which was allowed by Usagi, as they embraced for a deep kiss…

"I thought that you were committed to this…Mamoru Chiba person," Deimos asked.

"Deimos, I don't want to be lonely," Usagi said, as she pulled Deimos to a nearby bench, for them to sit on. "I will have to explain to him that I wanted companionship, because I feel things, like the beating of my heart, when I am…with you."

"And what of the other gods?"

"I don't know, but I don't care," Usagi said, as she looks up at the full Moon in the night sky. She then turned back towards Deimos.

"Deimos, I love you, and I want to be with you in every way possible, especially if I can be your wife. I mean, I am twenty-six years old, in mortal years. I am not getting any younger."

"Bunny, you are an immortal who is ageless."

"You know what I mean!"

"Look, my path is that of a warrior's way of life, Bunny," Deimos said. "And I am a Spartan, through and through."

"What an amazing coincidence," Usagi said sarcastically. "I just happen to be a war goddess, who is the patron of Sparta."

"You know what I mean," Deimos said. "If I am to live a true Spartan way, the possibility of dying with honor has to be respected. I do want to think that you and I being together will compromise the Spartan way."

"I won't interfere with that, Deimos," Usagi said with pleading eyes. "When Kratos and I traveled, I never interfered with his fights."

"That is because you respected him as a friend and comrade, not a lover," Deimos said.

"Look, I just know what I feel, and I feel that this is right. I would gladly give up my godhood if doing so would help."

"Bunny, I don't want you to that," Deimos said, as he holds both of Usagi's hands. "You taken the place of Ares have been good because now the gods have to respond to the needs of the people. Someone has to be there on Mt. Olympus to speak for US. After all, it was because of you that have allowed peace between Greece and Persia to come about and thrive, after such a terrible war between our nations…"

Pause.

"And that's while you prevented the ending of the world with my brother at your side," Deimos said.

"I…I don't want people to die needlessly over egos, you know?" Usagi said. "And what happened to Persephone…I would not wish to have happened to her…"

Pause.

"So, what about us?" Usagi asked.

"Let's…take this slowly, and see what happens," Deimos said. He then reached, and pulls out a necklace made from a tooth of the Hydra.

"I want you to be my wife, my goddess," Deimos said, as he presents his gift to Usagi. "Before sending the beast back to the Underworld, I made this as a symbol of my victory."

"So, am I the prize now?" Usagi asked.

"You're no prize," Deimos said. "But I wish that you can become my partner, in both war…and love."

Smiling, Usagi lowers her head, and allows Deimos to place the necklace on her…

"I accept your gift…my beloved," Usagi said, as she moves in for a kiss. She could feel Deimos responded in ways that made her…complete…

Suddenly, the night sky lights up. Usagi screams in fright, while Deimos jumps to his feet to protect his beloved.

"What is the mean of this?" Deimos demanded.

"The meaning is that I am here to retrieve our own, mortal," said Ceryx, son of Hermes the Messenger. He was flanked by warrior minions.

"Ceryx?" Usagi said.

"So, you decided to indulge yourself in these filthy mortals," Ceryx said, as he steps forth. He then reads a parchment.

"By order of Lord Zeus, All-Father, Usagi, the goddess of war, is to be escorted back to Mount Olympus, where she, that's YOU, will be forever barred from returning to Earth."

"WHAT?" Usagi cried out. "No!"

"So," Ceryx said. "The choice is yours, Moon Princess. Do you come with me, or do you defy the gods?"

"…"

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon Goddess of War Betrayed: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story", but before "Moon Goddess of War, Too?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: Due to how Usagi became the Olympian goddess of war, this short story is tangentially inspired by the game "God of War: Betrayal" (a hand-held game version of the GoW series). However, the end result of this story will dovetail into the events depicted in "Goddess of War, Too". Enjoy…**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Usagi looked at the son of the Messenger God, and then at her beloved Deimos…

"I will do as Zeus commands," Usagi said, as she begins to shed her mortal form, in order to assume her full goddess form…

"No!" Deimos yelled, as he pulls out a dagger from his belt.

"You would dare defy the will of the gods, mortal?" Ceryx chortled. "How touching."

"The god be damned if my beloved is taken away from me!" Deimos yelled, as he lunges forward.

"Deimos, no!" Usagi said, as she intercedes between her and the Messenger God. Unfortunately, the blade, bathed in Hind's blood, thrust into the Moon Princess.

SLURK!

"Ugh!" Usagi said, as she collapsed into Deimos' arms.

"Bunny?" Deimos said in disbelief. "But…why?"

Usagi gently placed her hand on the Spartan's face.

"I did not want you to suffer at the hands of the gods, beloved," Usagi replied. "You suffered enough when you were enslaved by Thanatos."

"But I love you," Deimos said.

"And I, you," Usagi replied. "Do not fear for me, for I will be in a better place…"

And, with that, the light within the Moon Princess fades away, indicating that a goddess had died.

"NOOOOOO!" Deimos cried out.

"Well, it appears that I do not have to escort the Moon Princess back to Olympus," Ceryx said with a grin. "You may keep this…shell, if you so desire."

And, with that, Ceryx and his escort disappear.

"Please, do not die here…"

Just then, Kratos comes running down the path.

"Deimos!" Kratos yelled. "What has happened?"

"I…I killed Bunny!" Deimos cried out.

"You…what?" Kratos asked in shock and disbelief, as he sees the gaping wound in Usagi's stomach.

"I did not mean to, Kratos!" Deimos said, as Kratos studies Usagi's still form. "The gods wanted to take the one I love away from me…"

"Lift her up and hurry," Kratos said, as he turns towards his house, where his wife and daughter were waiting.

"What can we do?" Deimos asked, as he carried Usagi in his arms.

"We go to see Athena," Kratos replied. "Maybe she will have the answer to our predicament…"

"I cannot do as you ask of me, Kratos," said Athena, as she spoke through her statue at the Temple of Athena.

"Bunny served you well," Kratos said. He and his brother Deimos at placed Usagi's body at the altar in front of Athena's statue….

"She did, but she also knew the risk of seeking a husband that Lord Zeus does not approve," Athena said, as she turned towards Deimos. "You should have not put Usagi in an untenable situation, Spartan."

"But…I love her," Deimos said, as he gets on his knees. "I would do anything to have her come back to me…"

"Surely, there is a way to rectify this situation," Kratos replied.

"There is," Athena said. "At the ends of the Earth, where Helios completes his journey in the sky, there are the Golden Apples, nurtured by the daughters of Atlas, but guarded by a dragon. Collect two of them, and have you wife distill them into 'Ambrosia'."

"The food of the gods," Deimos said.

"That is correct. However, if Usagi does not partake Ambrosia by the setting of the Sun, nothing will bring the Moon Princess back."

"We understand," Kratos said. He then turned towards his wife and daughter, who were present.

"Wife, watch over Usagi as if she was of our flesh and blood," Kratos said.

"I will, husband," Lysandra replied, as she hugged Kratos.

"We both will, Father," said Calliope, as she placed a silk linen over Usagi's body. "Just come home."

"You have my promise to do so…"

Thus, Kratos and Deimos journeyed to the western lands, after the rising of the Sun. Journeying westward was not the problem, since they could keep track of the path of the Sun in tandem. However, going eastward would prove to be a problem, shrinking the time they had left to save Usagi. Getting pass the guardians were easy enough…

"Oh, you have slain the inner beast," said one sister, as Deimos and Kratos dealt with the sisters in an intimate fashion.

"Did I…cheat on my beloved?" Deimos asked, as he got dress again.

"As long as it is for a good cause, no," Kratos said, as he picks up his sword. "We can now get those apples-"

"No, not yet," said the middle sister.

"And why not?" Deimos asked.

"Because you have to defeat the outer beast," said the last sister.

"What outer beast?" Kratos asked.

Suddenly, a giant, lizard-like hand grabs both Deimos and Kratos in one swipe.

"What the-?" Deimos replied.

"THIS OUTER BEAST," said the dragon, as he stared down at the Spartans. "AND FOR THINKING OF STEALING THE IMMORTALITY OF THE GODS, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

"Good luck, you two!" said one of the sisters.

"What are we going to do, Kratos?" Deimos asked.

"We do what we do best," Kratos said, as he used his great strength to break apart the dragon's grip. "RRRRARGH!"

"Ow!" yelled the dragon, as he was forced. "What gives?"

"Your death," Kratos said, as he twirls his Blades of Athena in hand.

The dragon could merely gulp in reply.

Nevertheless, after dealing with the dragon, the Spartan brothers managed to return in a timely fashion. However, there was one thing that no one, not even the gods, foresaw…

"Goddess Athena, will Bunny be okay?" Deimos said, as he looks at Usagi's still corpse.

"Aye, she will," Athena said. "Not only will her life be returned her, but as well as her godhood."

"That is good," Deimos said. "Goddess, if I may ask of you, can you make Bunny forget about me?"

"Brother?" Kratos asked.

"As long as Bunny loves me, she will not be able to fulfill her role as the God of War," Deimos said, as he gently touches Usagi's hand. "Nor do I wish that she face the wrath of Zeus because of…me."

"As long as you are alive, Usagi will not remember you, or know who you are," Athena said. "And I will make sure that the Olympians speak nothing of your relationship with Usagi…"

Pause.

"But know this, Deimos of Sparta: someday, in another life, you and the goddess of war will be reunited," Athena said.

"Thank you," Deimos said with a bow. "I will ever be in your debt for this boon."

"Are you sure of this, brother?" Kratos said.

"I am," Deimos said, as he turned towards Kratos and his family. "Promise me that Usagi will never know about…us."

"You have my word as both a Spartan and as your brother," Kratos said.

"Thank you," Deimos said, as he leans over to kiss Usagi on her forehead. He then hugged Lysandra and his niece Calliope, before walking away into the darkness…

The light within Usagi brightened, as she opened her eyes. She sits up, and looks around.

"Kratos?" Usagi said. "What happened?"

"As usual, you got drunk with Ambrosia," Kratos said with a smirk, as he gets up from his seat. "Lysandra put to bed."

"Oh, okay," Usagi said in a confused manner, as she got up. She then looks around the bedroom…

"Bunny?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said. "For some reason, I think I'm missing something…"

"Humph," Kratos replied. Inwardly, he regretted agreeing to the lie that was perpetrated that evening. Did he betray Usagi, by denying her true love? Only the gods know the truth of the matter.

**Fin.**


End file.
